la princesa y la rebelde
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: es un UA por lo que no importa que tanta logica intentes encontrarle, jamas la entenderas, soy un asco en los resumenes pero la historia va asi, Maki es una chica normal como cualquier otra, no le gusta destacar mucho, un dia su mundo se pone de cabeza al toparse con Honoka una rebelde, aunque tiene un pasado muy oscuro y doloroso, que sera de Maki ahora?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE LIVE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, todo lo que leerán es culpa de mi mente xD**

-Si creen que la mala suerte no puede ser peor, aquí tienen un breve relato lo que sucedió un día el cual pensé que sería normal **\- Nishikino dame una razón, por la que no deba partirte la cara en estos momentos?** –la chica de segundo año Kousaka Honoka también conocida como el demonio de ojos azules, me tenía arrinconada en uno de los lugares más apartados de la escuela- **sabes… no quiero dañar esa bonita cara de niña linda que tienes, pero acabas de insultarme y eso no se lo perdono ni a ti. –** y ahora me coquetea descaradamente? Que es esto…-

 **Mm la razón es simple mi querida delincuente** –mi tono de voz hizo fruncir aún más su ceño- **no me mires así, además solo te dije que jamás seria amiga o novia de una estúpida delincuente que solo pierde el tiempo, si al final no serás nada más que otro delincuente que pasa más tiempo en la cárcel que en la calle**

-con cada palabra que estaba diciendo la tipa esta sentía más rabia dentro de ella, sabía que no tenía un futuro muy prometedor después de todo logro entrar en esa escuela por una beca ya que sus padres fallecieron y ella vive sola en casa, aunque sus padre sus padres antes de morir le dejaron una buena estabilidad económica- **sabes algo mi querida Nishikino en ningún momento te pedí que fueses mi amiga o mi novia** –caí en cuenta de que había dicho, y no pude evitar el sonrojarme - **aunque… no me molestaría que fueses mi novia y así te salvarías de que rompa esa linda cara que tienes** –varias chicas que pasaban por ahí nos conocían, por mi parte era la mejor alumna de primer año y en cambio Honoka tenía mala fama de acosadora y molestar a cuanta chica se le atravesara, por otra parte era una de las mejores alumnas de segundo año por lo que los profesores solo la regañaban cuando salía sin permiso de las clases-

 **Ni aunque me pagaran seria tu novia Kousaka!** –no le quite la mirada de esos hermosos ojos azules, no paraba de sonreír como idiota hasta que me sorprendió al sentir sus manos en mi cintura haciéndome sonrojar aún más de lo que ya estaba **\- que es lo que haces idiota!**

 **Eres bastante molesta y mi madre me amaba de pequeña y solo me daba cariño** –lentamente Honoka iba bajando el tono de su voz, al parecer el recordar su pasado le molestaba un poco- **aunque** –lentamente acerco su rostro al mío- **aunque** **si Maki me diera cariño no tendría ningún problema –** uuueee que está hablando esta idiota-

 **Estas loca lo sabes? –** Maki solo desvió su mirada intentando no mirar esos ojos azules que aunque no lo aceptara si le habían llamado la atención desde que la vio por primera vez-

 **Agh maldición! Será mejor que guardes silencio oh la vice presidenta nos regañara –** Maki observo que efectivamente Nozomi quien era la vice presidenta del consejo estudiantil se acercaba lentamente donde ellas se encontraban-

 **Estas loca, suéltame maldición! Kousaka sueltafmeks… -** no pude seguir hablando porque Honoka había cubierto mi boca con su mano y para colmo me metió dentro de un pequeño armario donde se guardaban las cosas del aseo-

 **Si eres buena te soltare, está bien?** -un asentimiento por mi parte y fui liberada, para luego darle de lleno un golpe en la cabeza con mi puño-

 **Eres una estúpida! Ahora llamaran a mis padres y les dirán que me vieron con la idiota y pervertida de ti… Agh maldición –** mientras más refunfuñaba Maki, la mayor más se enojaba-

 **Bien ahora recuérdame como es que acabamos así? –** Honoka se había sentado en un pequeño banquito de madera que estaba en aquel pequeño lugar y ahora hablaba con sarcasmo- **oh claro, iba tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando la señorita "me creo mejor" me dijo que yo era una lacra de la sociedad, claro ahora lo recuerdo –** sabía que este no sería mi día, primero al despertar me di cuenta que mis padres otra vez se habían ido de vacaciones y me dejaron cuidando del estúpido loro que tienen en casa, después camino a la escuela un perro me persiguió por varias cuadras hasta que logre llegar a la escuela donde me topó con la matona de la escuela-

 **Eres una idiota Kousaka pero tienes un punto a favor –** esta me miró fijamente y nuevamente tenía esa sensación en mi estómago- **si me disculpo contigo me dejaras en paz? –** Honoka solo sonrió de manera poco amistosa- **supongo que eso es un no?** –un movimiento positivo por parte de la mayor y mi frustración era evidente, Honoka no tenía intenciones de dejarme en paz, ya que se decía que una vez el demonio te atrapa solo debes pedirle a dios para que esta te deje en paz- **que es lo que quieres que haga?**

 **Se mi novia por el resto de tu vida –** en esos momento no sabía si solo me estaba molestando. Hasta que escuchamos como la puerta era abierto y unos ojos esmeraldas brillaban con diversión haciendo estremecer todo mi cuerpo-

 **Honoka-chan porque nunca tienes decencia? –** La nombrada simplemente le restó importancia y salió de su escondite-

 **Que es lo que quieres ahora Nozomi?, acaso la presidenta se desmayó de nuevo y su Kotorra la está cuidando? –** Honoka miraba atenta a la mayor, ya que Nozomi era de tercer año-

 **Ya sabes cómo es Umi-chan no aguanta ninguna broma en doble sentido –** me dedique a observar atenta la interacción entre ambas quienes me estaban ignorando por completo o eso es lo que pensé hasta… **\- miren a quien tenemos aquí**

 **Vicepresidenta… solo estábamos…etto yo… -** Maki buscaba un poco de ayuda de Honoka quien solo suspiro y se acercó a mi- **Kousaka? –** Me había sorprendido por la repentina actitud-

 **Veras Nozomi, con Maki estábamos conociéndonos mejor ya que acepto ser mi prometida, cierto cariño? –** a cada palabra que Honoka decía mi nerviosismo aumentaba y un aura oscura que hizo temblar a la mismísima Nozomi, quien nos iba a regañar decidió retroceder unos pasos lentamente-

 **Honoka-chan no juegues con fuego…-** fue lo último que escucho la rebelde antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en plena cabeza haciéndola ver estrellitas- **no sabía que podía golpear tan fuerte Nishikino, aunque ahora deberás llevarla a la enfermería –** antes de que pudiese reclamar algo, la mayor huyo rápidamente dejándome encargada de la chica-

 **Porque siempre me pasa a mi… -** di un gran suspiro y decidí llevar al bulto la enfermería, así llegando en un par de minutos a la enfermería donde deje a mi sempai que aun estaba inconsciente- **aunque… -** me sonroje al recordar las palabras de Honoka… " **es mi prometida"** sentía como mi corazón latía rápidamente- **solo son las palabras de una idiota nada más, no dejes que esto te afecte**

 **Maki…-** el suave susurro de Honoka hizo llamo mi atención haciendo que la mirase notando que aún estaba dormida, mientras la observaba algo llamo su atención tenía un rostro muy bien cuidado sin casi ninguna imperfección, tan solo una cicatriz en su mentón-

 **Si la veo así…es muy tierna, hasta que abre la boca y habla idioteces –** estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que en ningún momento note que Honoka me observaba fijamente- **Agh que hare ahora… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me propuso… y si…-** lentamente sentí como una mano subía por mi espalda, espantándome de muerte- **uueehh! –**

 **No grites! Que harás que me duela más la cabeza, por dios que golpeas fuerte –** Honoka ahora sabía que le daría pelea si un día me encabronase más-

 **Para que se te quite lo idiota jum! –** Solo desvié mi mirada- **aunque… lamento haberte golpeado tan fuerte, aunque no creas que me interesas o algo así, solo sé que los golpes en la cabeza son malos**

 **Claro hablas de que son malo, pero casi me partes el cráneo con ese golpe –** suavemente acariciaba la zona donde le había golpeado-

 **Está bien, me rindo –** no sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo pero decidí darle en el gusto al menos una vez, además no es como si me molestase estar con una chica, aunque no pensé que sería la delincuente de la escuela… espero que no me traiga muchos problemas - **no me veas así, solo quiero enmendar mi error por decir que no vales nada y por el golpe… yo Nishikino Maki acepto ser tu novia, pero no me puedes abrazar ni besar, ni… ni… hay que haces!**

 **Cállate ahora eres mía –** Honoka de un rápido movimiento me tomo y recostó en la camilla quedando ella encima de mí- **además aceptaste ser mi novia**

 **Acepte ser tu novia, pero no te da derecho a dominarme –** entre tanto jaleo por quien tomaba el liderazgo no notamos que Nozomi y otra chica más nos observaban, la primera de manera divertida y la otra estaba realmente furiosa-

 **~~~dos horas después~~~**

 **Al fin se calla la presidenta… siento que mis oídos se van a reventar –** Salí de la escuela sobando mis orejas por todo el sermón que la presidenta nos había dado, sobre decencia y clase, después de todo era una escuela de señoritas y no una escuela de bestias sexuales según había dicho la presidenta-

 **Umi morirá virgen –** había murmurado Honoka antes de salir de la escuela y ahora caminaba tranquilamente a mi lado - **quieres uno?** –la chica me había ofrecido un cigarrillo pero negué rápidamente, mientras ella encendía uno-

 **Te vas a morir de cáncer, sabías que el cigarrillo afecta más a las personas a tu alrededor? –** solo le restó importancia mientras íbamos caminando nos detuvimos muy cerca de un bonito parque donde Honoka se quedó observando una familia-

 **Supongo que a ti te esperan en casa? –** solo negué mientras me acercaba a uno de los árboles que estaban floreciendo-

 **Na mis padres salieron de vacaciones, así que estoy en casa acompañada por Nico-chan mi perico –** estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que olvide que hablaba con la chica que me había metido en tantos problemas el día de hoy-

 **Así que tu también estas sola –** ambas guardaron silencio por lo que solo se quedaron en el parque un rato observando los cerezos florecer – **es una vista hermosa no lo crees?**

 **-** solo asentí hasta recordar a mi perico y que debía alimentarlo, asustándome un poco por la hora- **creo que es hora de que me retire, mm te veo mañana?**

 **Hey dónde vas? Te acompañare a casa, por estos lugares no es seguro que una señorita este sola –** me sonroje profundamente por su comentario, nunca nadie me había algo así-

 **Porque eres tan amable conmigo? Primero me querías golpear, luego querías que fuese tu novia, después insten…intentaste tomar el control… y ahora me quieres acompañar a mi casa? Que es lo que te pasa idiota? –** sin querer estaba poniéndome nerviosa debido a que mi acompañante solo sonreía, y esto me estaba alterando aún más mientras subía un poco el tono de su voz atrayendo la atención de algunos tipos-

 **Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, Honoka querida amiga –** Honoka me cubrió con su cuerpo para que el tipo no se acercara- **porque no me presentas a tu amiga? Oh es que acaso les comieron la lengua los ratones? –** A cada momento me ponía aún más nerviosa, pude ver que otros dos tipos más salían entre las sombras-

 **Eso a ti no te importa, además ella es mía, así que aleja tu cara de imbécil de mi chica –** Honoka había encarado al tipo quien se veía un tanto intimidado por la presencia de ella –

 **-** la mirada azul cargada de desprecio hizo al chico alejarse - **tranquila, no quiero problemas, oh acaso quieres que la chica salga lastimada, igual a Hanayo? –** lo último lo había dicho muy bajo pero lo suficiente como para que Honoka y yo lo escuchásemos –

 **Hanayo… nunca más vuelvas a decir su nombre… –** Honoka apretó fuertemente sus puños al recordar quien al parecer por culpa de esos tipos ella se había alejado – **acabare contigo idiota –** vi como Honoka estaba completamente enfurecida, el tipo que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y solo sintió los fuertes golpes de quien se podía ver débil pero que tenía una enorme fuerza, dejando al tipo inconsciente, con la nariz rota, y varios dientes menos, si no hubiese sido por que la detuve esta hubiese dejado peor al tipo quien fue arrastrado por los otros-

 **Idiota ya vamos, oh me vas a meter en más problemas –** Me lleve rápidamente a Honoka quien no dijo absolutamente nada durante todo el camino a casa. Ya una vez llegamos a mi casa la hice pasar rápidamente, la lleve al baño para curar sus heridas - **muéstrame tus manos –** Honoka negó ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta-

 **Nishikino, lamento lo que paso, así que te dejare en paz, por lo que no te atravieses en mi camino –** lentamente Honoka se volteaba dispuesta a marcharse pero no la dejaría ir así tan fácil- **por favor Maki no me hagas perder tiempo, debo arreglar unos asuntos, además como tu dijiste. No tengo futuro**

 **Eres una idiota, aunque –** mordí ligeramente mi labio, no sabía que es lo que estaba sucediéndome pero no quería apartarme de su lado, quien en esos momentos se estaba comportando completamente fría e indiferente- **no quiero que te vayas**

 **Entiendes que si me quedo te traeré más problemas? Y no es lo que quiero en estos momentos** –Honoka estaba sonrojada y no sabía porque mi corazón se había acelerado al escuchar aquellas palabras que se oían con tanto desespero - **te vas a meter en problemas**

 **No me interesa meterme en problemas –** Me había acercado a ella sin apartar la miraba - **que es lo que me hiciste**

 **-** Honoka me miró fijamente, esos ojos que ahora brillaban de manera interesante me atraían aun más- **eso debería preguntarlo yo**

 **Te quedaras? –** lentamente me acerque hasta su rostro el cual estaba ligeramente ruborizado- **por favor? –** no sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo- **Honoka…**

 **Está bien, pero –** lentamente se acercó a mi rostro por lo que instintivamente cerré mis ojos y esperaba algo que nunca llego, solo beso mi mejilla y tomo mis manos- **debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie y mucho menos a Nozomi**

 **Está bien –** solo suspire y termine de curar sus manos en silencio- **no deberías llamar a alguien para avisarle que te quedaras aquí?**

 **No –** me quede mirándola unos segundos pero preferí no seguir preguntando oh quizás decidiría irse nuevamente- **deberías ser doctora, han quedado muy bien los vendajes –** Honoka me sonrió levemente-

 **Vamos a cenar, tengo hambre y supongo que tú no has comido nada-** decidimos pedir pizza mientras esperamos que llegaran decidimos buscar alguna película y encontramos una de acción-

 **Qué película más aburrida –** me estaba quedando dormida por lo que cambiamos la película por una de romance, al final ambas terminamos un tanto avergonzadas pero lo que me intrigaba era que nunca soltó mi mano- **deberías dormir, supongo**

 **Y tú, no dormirás? –** solo negó y se quedó mirándome fijamente- **porque eres así? Digo no pareces una persona mala**

 **Digamos que me gusta esto, además me ayuda a olvidar el dolor de recordar esos días… -** ahora que lo pienso mientras curaba sus manos ella no me dejo ver sus muñecas- 

**No creo que ellos quieran que su hija fuera una rebelde, acosadora, pervertida, alocada, que no comprende que hay personas que se preocupan por ella y que…. –** no pude continuar porque puso suavemente su mano en mi mejilla y me atrajo a ella besándome, se sentía tan bien que no pude evitar el corresponder abrazándola suavemente por el cuello, aunque al principio fue un beso torpe por mi parte ya que era mi primer beso y no sabía muy bien que hacer por lo que solo imite lo que ella hacía por lo que estuvimos un rato besándonos hasta sentir la necesidad de aire, mientras nos separábamos pude mirar sus hermosos ojos que ahora estaban oscurecidos por el deseo por parte de ambas o eso es lo que yo sentía hasta sentir como nuevamente me tomaba por la cintura volviendo a besarme ahora si correspondí correctamente sentí como me sentaba en sus piernas y así terminaba recostándonos en el sofá sin detenernos en ningún momento de besarnos-

 **Nico Nico Nii~~~~ -** sabía que alguien se me olvidaba…- **dame de una vez comida, maldita desnaturalizada! –** Honoka se me quedo mirando sonrojada y aun respirando agitada, en realidad las dos estábamos igual, yo quería seguir besándola pero el estúpido pajarraco despertó en el momento menos indicado-

 **Vaya modales… -** Honoka me sonrió divertida mientras nos poníamos de pie con cuidado, por lo que decidió ir a alimentar al pajarraco de mi madre-

 **Nico-chan porque tienes que molestar ahora? –** el muy desgraciado se quedó mirándome con cara de inocente-

 **Mamá dijo que tu me cuidarías –** para ser un pajarraco es demasiado inteligente- **Nico tiene hambre, Nico Nico Niii~~**

 **-** Honoka quien se había mantenido en silencio se acercó a mí por la espalda y poso su mentón en mi hombro, lo que hizo que me sonrojase- **así que esta es Nico? –** Se podría decir que ella y Nico se observaron retadoramente- **es un pajarraco bien feo, ajajaja –** no pude evitar reírme por el comentario haciendo enojar a Nico un poco- **es verdad yo también tengo hambre Maki**

 **Maki es mía! Cara de oso –** no sé cómo es que todo acabo así, Honoka persiguiendo a Nico por toda la casa intentando estrangular al ave de mi madre y yo detrás de Honoka para que no cometiera avecidio- **Maki es mia! Nico Nico Nii**

 **Ven aquí pajarraco –** casi de una hora de observar cómo es que se perseguían, me aburrí y prepare una pasta con salsa de tomates- **eres un pájaro duro de roer Nico, por esta vez ganas-** escuche desde la cocina como Honoka se rendía ante Nico quien solo hizo su Nico Nico Nii en señal de victoria-

 **Créeme no eres la primera que se rinde ante ella –** le sonreí a Honoka quien me miro desde el sofá- **me ayudaras, oh te vas a quedar mirando como preparo todo?**

 **Mmm está bien, te ayudare –** con algo de desgano se levantó del sofá y me ayudo, al final cenamos tranquilamente, aunque Nico se acercaba a Honoka a veces solo para fastidiarla esta no le dio mucha importancia- **A sido la mejor cena que eh probado en años, muchas gracias Maki**

 **Si Maki, muchas gracias por la comida –** Nico quien se había quedado encima de la mesa nuevamente le busco problemas a Honoka quien ya estaba casi en su límite con el pájaro-

 **La desplumare si continua… -** me hizo gracia ver que Nico ni se inmutaba con las palabras de Honoka- **oye Nico mira lo que le hago a tu dueña –** antes de poder reaccionar sentí nuevamente esos labios que me encantaron por lo que correspondí mientras que Nico aleteaba y gritaba, a lo que solo decidimos ignorar eh irnos al sofá nuevamente-

 **-** exactamente no recuerdo en que momento llegamos a mi habitación y nos quedamos profundamente dormidas, eso fue lo raro porque no pasó nada de nada, solo nos besamos y una que otra vez las manos traviesas de Honoka pasaban a mi trasero, aunque no puedo negar que me encanta que lo hiciese, a la mañana siguiente ninguna tenia clases por lo que el sol se encargó de despertarnos o eso supuse si no fuese por un fuerte picoteo en mi frente hubiese seguido durmiendo muy bien abrazada por Honoka quien aún seguía dormida- **Maki-chan despierta, tengo hambre**

 **Vas a engordar y mi madre te hará como cena para navidad –** Nico al parecer lo entendió pero prefiero seguir molestando hasta que me decidí y le di un gran plato de alpiste para que se atiborrase y se callara de una buena vez, por mi parte me fui a acostar nuevamente, pero Honoka ahora estaba en la ventana fumando uno de sus desagradables cigarrillos- **con el estómago vacío te harán mal**

 **Lose querida pero no puedo evitarlo –** no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando me llama de esa manera- **así que… Maki creo que ahora si me dejaras ir? –** No pude evitar sentir una gran punzada en mi pecho, se iría nuevamente y quizás ya no volvería a verla nuevamente- **… no pongas esa carita, detesto verte así. Además no me has dado mi beso de buenos días –** nuevamente esas sensaciones en mi estómago, creo que moriré pero antes, creo que probare un beso de buenos días, sin esperar más me abalance encima de ella y la bese- **y pensar que te iba a golpear…**

 **Aun así… eres muy tierna cuando lo quieres ser…-** sonreí animadamente- **puedo preguntar algo? –** Honoka se quedó mirándome fijamente y luego asintió- **Quien es Hanayo… y por qué golpeaste a ese chico de esa manera…-** podía ver como se iba tensando de apoco-

 **Hanayo era una persona muy importante para mi… pero ella se fue –** podía sentir como me abrazaba por la cintura y escondía su cara en mi cuello, sentir su respiración en mi cuello me estaba haciendo perder la compostura **\- ella fue lastimada por mi culpa**

 **Continuara…**

 **Y una nueva historia empieza –w-/ tienen derecho a golpearme XD espero que dejen sus comentario**


	2. pasado part 1

**Dos años atrás…**

observaba tranquilamente a su alrededor hasta notar a una joven bajo un árbol y se notaba que se estaba durmiendo - **Umi-chan quien es esa chica?** –una linda y angelical chica de bonitos ojos malva hablaba con sus amigas de la infancia, estaban sentadas bajo unos árboles en el gran patio de la escuela secundaria a la que asistían-

Umi inmediatamente frunció el ceño en molestia- **no es nadie de importancia Hanayo, y sería mejor que no te acerques a ella –** Umi siempre ha sido sobreprotectora con sus amigas y jamás ha dejado de hacerlo-

 **Umi-chan no debes ser así, Honoka-chan no es una mala persona –** Kotori hablaba tranquilamente intentando no provocar un nuevo pleito entre ambas, muchos en la escuela temían a Umi y a Honoka por siempre provocar pleitos entre ellas-

 **No creo que sea tan mala como dices Umi-chan** \- la menor del trio de jóvenes hablaba tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie, llamando la atención de sus amigas- **creo que iré a hablar con ella, tranquila Umi-chan si algo sucede tu estarás ahí para protegerme** \- la nombrada se sonrojo hasta las orejas, mientras tanto Kotori estaba aguantando la risa-

Kotori suavemente puso la mano en el hombro de su amiga Umi- **debes tener un poco de confianza en Kayo-chin ella es muy tierna, no hay nadie que no haya caído en sus encantos jeje y ella sin percatarse de nada** –suavemente Kotori fue bajando su mano hasta topar con la de Umi donde ambas entrelazaron sus dedos- confía en ella mientras tanto Honoka estaba casi dormida recargada en el árbol- **Ko…kousaka-san –** la suave voz de Hanayo provoco que Honoka la quedara mirando fijamente- **etto… eemm… me gustaría… me gustaría saber si puedo sentarme a tu lado! –** a la pobre los nervios le jugaron muy en contra eh hizo que la peli naranja sentada en el árbol solo sonriera de manera divertida-

 **¿Hoy no estas con tu guardián? –** La joven se sorprendió por el repentino comentario, pero solo sonrió amablemente provocando un suave sonrojo en la mayor- **no quiero tener que golpearla de nuevo**

 **Umi-chan está ocupada con otros asuntos** –al parecer todo se estaba calmando y los comentarios de Honoka hicieron que se relajara un poco más- **aunque recuerdo que en la pelea que ustedes tuvieron fue un empate**

 **El lugar es libre y puedes sentarte donde desees –** Honoka le restó importancia y volvió a recargar su cabeza en el árbol para volver a cerrar sus ojos, pero los volvió a abrir al sentir un suave aroma y un peso a su lado- **te vez adorable, pero eres muy atrevida –** ambas rieron un poco y todo esto a vista de Umi y Kotori quienes se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que tan rápido se había acercado Hanayo a la otra joven-

 **Sabes… a veces Kayo-chin puede ser muy atrevida –** varios que estaban en el patio ese día vieron como Honoka sonreía tranquilamente junto a el ángel de la escuela como muchos llamaban a Hanayo-

 **Espero que no termine mal –** Umi era la más preocupada ya que sabía que Honoka podía ser un verdadero problema, pero también tenía un poco de fe en que su amiga Hanayo pudiese cambiarla un poco-

ya habían pasado 4 meses desde que se habían hecho más cercanas y se podía notar un cambio en la mayor quien por algún motivo cada vez que se saltaba alguna clase era regañada por Hanayo quien aunque fuese un año menor podía mantener a raya a la chica- **sabes Hanayo, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos conocemos y me gustaría decirte algo –** ese día estábamos en el mismo árbol de hace 4 meses sentadas en la misma posición, Hanayo recargada en su hombro aunque ahora el brazo de Honoka abrazaba suavemente la cintura de la menor-

 **Honoka-chan puedes decirme lo que quieras, acaso no tienes confianza? –** Hanayo hablaba tranquilamente, aunque estaba igual de sonrojada que Honoka-

Tú me gustas… mucho más que una amiga, no se desde cuándo pero aquel día hace 4 meses realmente me hizo muy feliz que te acercaras y en hablases… yo realmente eh sido feliz –Honoka había abierto su corazón a Hanayo quien noto el nerviosismo de la mayor- ¿Hanayo quieres ser mi novia? –ahora ambas se miraban fijamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-

 **Claro que quiero Honoka-chan! –** así comenzaron una relación tranquila y por extraño que fuese Honoka era una persona diferente, ahora no se metía en pleitos y demostraba el gran amor que sentía por Hanayo frente a todos en la escuela y Umi quien cada vez que se veían de frente comenzaban a volar las chispas y un día como cualquier otro Umi debía tener una charla con Honoka-

 **Hoy estoy de buen humor Sonoda así que te pediré que hables rápido-** Honoka estaba recargada en la pared que daba detrás del gimnasio donde en ese momento Hanayo estaba en clase de deporte-

 **No te preocupes vaga, sé muy bien que es lo que haces y no te permitiré que le hagas daño a Hanayo, ella es alguien muy preciada para mi –** Umi quien estaba molesta desde que se había enterado que su mejor amiga y su archienemiga habían comenzado a salir oficialmente, le molesto, pero realmente solo quiere proteger a su amiga quien era como una hermana menor-

-Honoka se quedó mirándola fijamente y con el ceño levemente fruncido en señal de molestia- **piensas que solo uso a Hanayo para mi beneficio, pero lamento informarte que lo que realmente siento por ella es real y ni tu ni nadie lo podrá arrebatar –** ninguna noto en qué momento se habían tomado por el cuello de sus blusas y estaban a punto de golpearse- **además el que yo y Hanayo seamos pareja me da derecho a hacer muchas cosas… como por ejemplo…**

 **Cállate! No lo digas! –** Umi estaba enojándose con cada palabra que Honoka decía, aunque en el fondo ella lo sabía, después de todo Kotori…lo siguiente que escucho fue a Honoka reír suavemente en su oído y decir algo que no quería escuchar-

-suavemente Honoka susurro en el oído de Umi- **incluso podría tomar su virginidad –** eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y Umi no lo permitiría, pero el conflicto interno en su mente no la hizo pensar bien- **no te hagas la tonta, Tu y Minami no son solo amigas, y es evidente**

 **Eh dicho que te calles de una maldita vez! –** con fuerza Umi alejo a Honoka quien sonreía triunfante- **soporte tus estupideces por última vez! –** Honoka y Umi estaban golpeándose de manera bestial, las peleas de antes no habían sido nada en comparación con lo que varios presenciaron ese día, Umi le fracturo de una patada el brazo a Honoka mientras que esta de una golpe con sus puños le abrió un poco la ceja a su oponente quien sangraba profundamente sin importarle el dolor en su brazo logro golpear el tobillo de Umi quien mientras iba cayendo al piso le propino un fuerte golpe en el mentón donde le dejo un corte, pero aun así siguieron golpeándose hasta ser detenidas por los profesores quienes las llevaron frente al director quien estaba enfurecido pero más que nada sorprendido de la fuerza de las jóvenes quienes aún se mantenían de pie y con ganas de seguir peleando-

 **Chicas… como decirlo, no sé qué es lo que sucedió con ustedes, son buenas alumnas, aunque pueden tener sus diferencias no es para que terminen en semejante estado, ¿cómo suponen que les diga a sus padres que acabaron así? –** Umi bajo la cabeza y miro el piso, estaba frita si sus padres se enteraban que había tenia semejante altercado seguramente terminaría en un internado y no podría ver más a Kotori y Hanayo. – **por otro lado, Kousaka-san creo que sabes que es lo que sucederá si llamo a esa persona –** Umi pudo notar como Honoka se tensaba-

 **Asumiré por completo el castigo, pero no llame a esa persona… ya tiene bastantes problemas con sus asuntos como para se preocupe de mi –** sin dejar que hablara el hombre la peli naranja salió de la oficina topándose con Hanayo y Kotori quienes la observaron preocupadas-

 **Honoka-chan? –** Honoka levemente bajo su mirada, estaba triste porque estaba segura que sería expulsada nuevamente de la escuela y le traería problemas a su tutora. Honoka solo hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo sin detenerse sin notar que Hanayo la estaba siguiendo-

-mientras en la oficina del director Umi seguía mirando fijamente al directo- **Sonoda prometes guardar un secreto? –** el hombre miro de manera tranquila a Umi quien asintió- **los padres de Kousaka fallecieron hace unos años atrás y su tutora en estos momentos no está en este país-** Umi no sabía sobre los padres de Honoka y tampoco es como si le interesara, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, porque siempre estaba sola o buscaba armar algún pleito- **ella está sola en este mundo**

 **-** fue lo último que escucho del director quien antes de que ella saliese le dijo que ambas debían regresar dentro de una semana- **es una bonita manera de decir que estoy suspendida una semana –** murmuro Umi antes de toparse con Kotori fuera de la oficina-

 **Umi-chan estas bien? –** Kotori se abalanzo fuertemente de Umi quien se quejó al sentir el fuerte abrazo- **Lo siento Umi-chan**

 **No importa… Kotori tú me dejarías quedar en tu casa una semana? –** la sonrisa de Kotori se ensancho al escuchar eso y volvió a apachurrar a Umi quien se seguía quejando-

-mientras tanto en una pequeña clínica estaba Honoka acompañada de Hanayo quien la obligo a ir a ese lugar- **Honoka-chan seguirás sin hablar? –** la nombrada aún seguía con la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo- **eres tan obstinada… -** la joven suspiro y antes de seguir hablándole a su novia esta fue llamada por la enfermera quien le pidió a Hanayo que esperase ahí-

-Mientras esperaba en la recepción Hanayo observo su móvil y vio que tenía un mensaje de Kotori quien le dijo que Umi estaba bien y se quedaría en su casa, de paso que le dijese a Honoka que solo estaba suspendida por una semana de la escuela- ¿ **Hanayo quieres acompañarme? –** la menor estaba tan metida en su móvil mensajeándose con Kotori que no vio en que momento Honoka había salido de la consulta con un brazo con yeso y algunos puntos en su mentón y algunas magulladuras leves-

 **Estás bien? –** ambas caminaron lentamente mirando el atardecer, Hanayo iba pensando mientras de manera inconsciente tomo la mano de Honoka quien entrelazo sus dedos- ¿ **supongo que me vas a decir porque se pelearon ahora? –** la joven de ojos malva observo fijamente a Honoka quien por primera vez se sentía intimidada por aquella mirada-

 **Mereces saber la verdad, aunque supongo que aquí no será bueno que lo diga –** ambas se fueron a casa de Honoka la cual era un departamento pequeño pero acogedor – **supongo que nunca pensaste que sería tan ordenado**

 **Eh! Noo no es lo que piensas, es solo que… etto…-** Hanayo se sonrojo mientras se estaba poniendo más nerviosa aun- **lo siento…**

 **No te preocupes, toma asiento –** Honoka fue a la cocina por unas bebidas y algunas galletas-

-Hanayo observo algunas fotografías en una pequeña repisa, se notaban que eran los padres de Honoka y en otra foto había una niña se podía notar que Era Honoka junto a una joven de cabello rubio y bellos ojos azules quien abrazaba de manera cariñosa a la pequeña- **Ella es Eri mi tutora, la persona que me ha cuidado desde que mis padres fallecieron**

 **No lo sabia –** Hanayo sonrió un tanto avergonzada- **y ella donde esta? –** la cara de curiosa de Hanayo hizo a Honoka suspirar-

 **Ella se encuentra en Rusia –** lentamente ambas se iban acercando a la otra hasta ya sentir la respiración de la otra- **Hanayo…**

 **Nee Honoka-chan… me dirás porque Umi-chan se enojó esta vez? –** la sonrisa de la mayor se hizo evidente-

 **Está bien… bien ella se enojó porque piensa que solo eres un juego para mí-** un fuerte suspiro por parte de Hanayo atrajo la atención de Honoka quien sintió un fuerte abrazo por parte de su novia- **sabes que jamás lo haría… además eres muy importante, comprendo porque Sonoda te protege tanto… eres como ángel que me ha estado cuidando siempre, y supongo que ella piensa que podría hacer algo malo contigo… como quitarte algo muy preciado –** Honoka hablaba seriamente pero al ver el evidente sonrojo de esta no pudo evitar divertirse un poco- **supongo que así es como se comporta un padre, a Sonoda le falta solo tener un bigote jajaja**

 **Moo Honoka-chan no te burles –** ambas se estaban divirtiendo, pero Hanayo silencio todo cuando beso suavemente a Honoka- **ella no tiene por qué enterarse de todo lo que hago… -** aquel día ambas se entregaron a la otra. Cada día pasaba sin notarlo ya habían pasado un año desde que se hicieron novias, los conflictos con Umi ya no ocurrían y ahora Kotori, Umi y Honoka habían entrado a la preparatoria, aunque Honoka no hablaba mucho con Kotori o Umi, Honoka por las tardes iba a buscar a Hanayo a la escuela o viceversa llevaban una tranquila vida de pareja, incluso los padres de Hanayo ya habían aceptado a Honoka, pero todo lo bueno a veces tiene que acabar…-

-un dia luego de la escuela unos tipos esperaban a Honoka se veían intimidantes, por eso todas las personas que pasaban por ahí los intentaba evitar lo más posible- **estas seguro que es aquí? ¿Solo veo a nenitas mimadas… Kousaka no es de esas o sí?**

-Hanayo había ido a buscar a Honoka quien antes de que pudiera ver a los tipos vio a su novia quien la recibió con un abrazo- **que conmovedora escena, no lo creen chicos? La gran Kousaka ha sido mancillada por una chica –** uno de los tipo miro con desprecio a la Honoka quien rápidamente dejo a Hanayo a sus espaldas- **no piensas presentarnos a esa preciosura?**

 **será mejor que cuides tus palabras. ¿A qué es lo que vienen? –** Hanayo se asustó al oír el tono de voz de Honoka el cual era frio y podía sentir el desprecio mezclado con odio en el-

 **no te pongas así o podrías ahuyentarla-** Honoka sabía que era muy malo que esos tipos estuviesen hay y que para peor hayan visto a Hanayo-

 **te matare si te acercas a ella –** la mirada de Honoka era determinada lo que hizo a los tipos retroceder inconscientemente- **y eso va para todos… incluida líder de su banda de pacotilla, los hare pedazos a cada uno –** en un rápido movimiento Honoka golpeo a uno de los tipos en la nariz rompiéndola como una ramita- **lárguense**

 **-** Hanayo estaba atónita ante lo que acababa de ver, sabía que Honoka antes había tenido altercados con algunas personas, pero no pensó que serían de una banda y que también incluyera a ese tipo de personas y ahora se sentía un poco intimidada ante su novia- **será mejor que hables Kousaka, quienes eran esos? –** la voz de Umi hizo voltear a ambas quienes se sorprendieron de ver a Umi, Kotori y Nozomi la vicepresidenta-

 **no es asunto del comité de viejas locas, es un asunto personal –** Nozomi casi se ahoga al escuchar lo que dijo Honoka, pero intento mantenerse seria, pero como siempre Umi era la más ofendida- **que seas la presidenta no te da derecho a meterte en mis asuntos Sonoda**

 **claro que lo es! Tu vida me es insignificante, pero si algo le sucede a Hanayo, créeme que no tendrás un día de paz en tu miserable vida –** nuevamente esa mirada de odio entre ambas, pero antes de que algo más pasara Hanayo intervino y abrazo fuertemente a Honoka- **Hanayo…**

 **deténganse de una vez… por favor Umi-chan, Honoka es alguien muy importante para mí –** los suaves sollozos de Hanayo hicieron a Umi sentirse culpable de lo que había dicho- **tú también eres muy importante igual que Kotori-chan, pero a Honoka la amo… -** Honoka abrazo fuertemente a Hanayo quien lloraba amargamente-

-después de eso Hanayo se mantenía un poco más alejada de Umi y Kotori quienes se sentía mal, en el fondo sentía culpabilidad por hacer llorar a su amiga dela infancia, algo que ambas habían prometido jamás hacer- **cuando hablaras con Sonoda y Minami? –** Honoka estaba abrazada de Hanayo mientras veían una peli de terror- **sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero tú también quieres volver a hablar con ella… por mi culpa… tu…-** no pudo acabar de hablar porque su novia la había besado-

 **Se lo que debo hacer… pero tengo miedo –** la joven arrugo un poco la playera que Honoka llevaba ese día- **no es tu culpa, Honoka-chan no ha hecho nada malo**

 **Entonces, si quieres te acompaño a hablar con ella ahora mismo y no me mires así –** Honoka tomo de la mano a Hanayo y partieron rumbo a la casa de Umi la cual cuando llegaron- **te esperare aquí, vamos no me iré estaré por aquí cerca –** antes de entrar Hanayo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Honoka quien se sonrojo-

-no muy lejos de ahí los mismos tipos que habían aparecido en la escuela vieron a Honoka quien estaba sola y se le acercaron- **que es lo que tramas con venir por acá Kousaka? ¡Sabes que ella no estará feliz si te ve por aquí! O que has venido a que te demos una paliza? –** el tipo hablaba y hablaba lo que ya había hartado a Honoka quien solo lo miro fijamente-

 **Si no te callas, hare que te tragues tus palabras o quieres que tengan que arreglarte la nariz nuevamente? –** la peli naranja había tomado al tipo por el cuello de la chaqueta- **sabes que podría acabar contigo ahora mismo**

-sin duda Honoka sabia como intimidar a cualquiera, aunque le ganasen en tamaño ella no se intimidaría- **acabare contigo perra! -** en ese momento varios tipos aparecieron de varios lugares- **creíste que vendría solo pequeña perra?**

 **Todos los de su banda son unas maricas que jamás pelean solos, al igual que la perrita de su líder, aún sigue oculta entre las sabanas después de que me negara a ser su mano derecha… o mejor dicho su amante –** los tipos que se acercaron de manera intimidante se miraron por un momento un tanto confundidos, al parecer eso nadie se los había dicho- ¿ **así que no les dijiste quién era?**

 **Dijiste que nos ibas a pagar si la golpeábamos, pero ella es Kousaka Honoka –** algunos tipos retrocedieron ante el nombre mencionado y otros solamente se acercaron un poco más, pero con cautela- **Ayase puede hacernos desaparecer si la tocamos, me niego a hacerle algo –** uno de los tipos más grandes se acercó a Honoka y le tendió su mano- **prefiero no arriesgar mi vida en vano, Kousaka-san por favor permítame protegerla**

 **Así de fácil, es como se maneja a alguien y no necesito de Ayase para protegerme –** algunos tipos se fueron del lado de Honoka quien solo agradeció el gesto - **vez como los papeles se invierten pequeña basura, ahora será mejor que se larguen o podrías terminar necesitando una bolsa para orinar –** Los tipos huyeron como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras que los otros estaban riéndose- **Y ustedes… idiotas! ¿Cómo es que no me avisaron antes? –** los tipos solo sonrieron avergonzados-

 **Ayase nos llamó y nos dijo que averiguáramos algunas cosas y bueno al final decidimos ver que tanto tramaban esos idiotas, me alegro que usted este bien Honoka-san –** la nombrada solo sonrió-

 **Gracias, no saben de lo que me han salvado, y bueno ahora debo irme ustedes continúen averiguando que es lo que traman –** todos asintieron y se fueron por diferentes lugares, mientras Honoka regresaba al lugar cerca de casa de Umi-

 **Honoka-chan vamos a casa –** la sonrisa de Hanayo era lo que más feliz hacia a Honoka en esos momentos, sin notar que no muy lejos de ahí una chica de mirada fría y calculadora las observaba fijamente-

 **Se ve que arreglaste las cosas con ellas –** un asentimiento por parte de la menor lo confirmaba- **me alegro Hanayo**

 **Si… me alegro Hanayo-chan –** antes de que Honoka se volteara a ver quién había hablado algo la golpeo en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente-

 **Continuara…**

 **Ajajajaj ahora si me van a matar XD lo lamento pero que es lo que sucederá -w-/**

 **Esto se pondrá feo y no me gusta, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda**

 **Saludos a todos los que aún me aguantan los retrasos en las publicaciones nwn los amo con todo mi corazón pervertido que tengo**


	3. pasado part 2 final

¿Que es lo que sucedió ese día? –podía ver que Maki se estaba ansiosa, podía sentir como mis manos temblaban ligeramente al recordad ese día…-

-primero que nada, debía relajarme de apoco ya que me estaba hiperventilando- primero que nada, Maki …no me odies por lo que voy a relatar a continuación o por lo menos si no me quieres hablar más lo comprenderé –realmente me estaba sintiendo muy mal-

-estaba tan metida en mi pensamiento al recordar aquel día que no me di cuenta en que momento Maki tomo mis manos- no creo que me vaya, lo que quiero decir es que no quiero tenerte lejos de mí- no pude evitar el sonrojarme al igual que ella mientras jugaba con su cabello- creo que solo tengo un poco de celos de Hanayo… -ignorare lo que acaba de decir-

Maki…-me acerque y bese suavemente sus labios- continuare

-cuando logre recobrar la conciencia intente mover mi cuerpo, pero fue en vano ya que tenía mis manos atadas a mi espalda, podía sentir mis piernas entumecidas al parecer eh estado demasiado tiempo en esta posición-

Al fin despiertas –esa voz… podía reconocerla donde fuera cada vez que la escuchaba un asco tremendo me invade de pies a cabeza- no pongas esa cara. ¿O es que ya me has olvidado? –con fuerza jalo mi playera para que pudiese mirarla a los ojos- tu y yo éramos iguales despreciamos y odiamos a todos, aunque no eres lo mismo que solías ser, quien diría que te encontraríamos con una chica.

No te atrevas a tocarle, aunque sea un cabello –el ambiente era pesado y me costaba un poco respirar con normalidad podía sentir como mi sangre se aceleraba mientras ella solo sonreía- ¡si la tocas te matare!

No te preocupes por mi Kousaka, no le hare nada –esa sonrisa asquerosa y desagradable nuevamente… una fuerte punzada en mi pecho me hiso temer lo peor, Hanayo está en peligro… era lo único que resonaba en mi mente- lo que ellos hagan con esa linda chica no es mi problema –mi sangre se helo y podía escuchar un fuerte pitido en mis oídos y lo único que venía a mi mente era la tierna sonrisa de Hanayo y luego todo se fue a negro-

-muy a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de Hanayo, pero solo pensaba que era un sueño o algo peor- Honoka-chan! –todo frente a mí era borroso, mi cuerpo me dolía y apenas me podía mantener de pie, aun podía escuchar esa tierna voz llamándome-

HONOKA! –esa voz… algo frio recorrió mi espalda ya que esa voz era inconfundible e hiso que mi cuerpo completo de estremeciera –Kousaka Honoka –mi cuerpo se quedó estático ya recobrando la conciencia por completo lo único que pude hacer fue voltear mi cara en dirección de esa voz pero antes de poder voltear por completo un duro golpe me dio en la mejilla enviándome contra el piso donde todos mis sentidos se dispararon- ya has regresado? –esa mirada azul fría como el hielo me observaba a medida que se acercaba y yo no podía reaccionar solo retrocedía por miedo-

Eri… -fue lo único que pude responder lo que irrito un poco más a la mujer frente a mí-

Primero dime que es lo que está pasando aquí –apunto a mi ropa la cual hasta ahora no le había prestado atención lo que me asusto de sobremanera ya que estaba llena de sangre, mis brazos con varios cortes y golpes-

Honoka-chan –ambas nos volteamos a mirar a la chica quien se aventó contra mi abrazándome fuertemente inundando el lugar de sollozos-

Ejem…-Eri me observaba fijamente aun con su mirada seria y fría- no sé qué es lo que está pasando aquí, pero cuando llegamos tú estabas… -apunto a un tipo en el piso muerto- estabas encima de él apuñalándolo – podía sentir a Hanayo temblar al momento que Eri dijo eso- debemos irnos antes de que venga la policía

-a duras penas me levante siendo ayudada por otra chica y Hanayo quienes me llevaron al auto de Eri quien estaba hablando con un tipo- Hanayo lamento todo esto…

Solo quiero ir a casa –Hanayo observaba sus manos sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más-

-no lo había notado hasta ahora, pero que es lo que hace Nozomi en este lugar- que es lo que hace la vice presidenta en este lugar? –ella solo se volteo a mirarnos ya que se había sentado en el asiento del copiloto-

Digamos que conozco a Ayase desde hace un tiempo –ante eso solo me recargue un poco en el asiento sintiendo mis ojos pesado, pero antes de poder sentir sueño Eri entro al auto para irnos y de paso aventarme una playera nueva ya que la mía estaba llena de sangre-

-el camino a casa fue una tortura ya que Hanayo iba en completo silencio mientras que Eri me regañaba y Nozomi solo se reía- así que Eri, como es que conoces a la vice presidenta? –creo que me estoy volviendo loca, pero ambas se sonrojaron-

Eso no es asunto tuyo idiota –Eri se detuvo en un local de comida rápida y le pidió a Nozomi si podía comprar algunas cosas- mm Hanayo-san sé que es muy repentino esto, pero quiero saber qué es lo que sucedió

-Hanayo se había tensado por completo apretando sus puños- después de que a Honoka-chan la golpearan por la espalda… esa mujer nos llevó a ese edificio, a Honoka la llevaron a una habitación a parte mientras a mí me dejaron junto a varios tipos… -podía escuchar como comenzaba a sollozar nuevamente… eso me partía el corazón- lo único que quería era irme contigo de ese lugar, pero ellos me…. Me decían que tú no volverías a mi lado –Hanayo luchaba porque su voz no se quebrara mientras relataba lo sucedido- mientras el tipo se reía otro dijo que a mí me violarían y luego me iban a matar para no dejar evidencias…–Hanayo no pudo más y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente- después de que dijeran eso todos escuchamos varios gritos y algunos sonidos de disparos… fue cuando apareciste –Hanayo me estaba mirando con temor- apuñalaste a varios tipos pero uno de ellos me tomo por detrás y me apunto…-en ese momento sentía como mi sangre se helaba- fue un segundo en el que apuntaste y disparaste matándolo de un solo disparo en la cabeza…-Hanayo cerro sus ojos intentando contener las ganas de vomitar al recordar todo- Eri-san por favor quiero ir a casa

-Nozomi no tardó mucho en regresar al auto con algo de café y hamburguesas pero el camino a casa fue silencioso y tortuoso para mí y para Hanayo- es aquí? –Hanayo solo asintió al momento de bajarse del auto sabía lo que pasaría ahora… mi corazón se encogió al sentir la mirada de Eri en mi-

Hanayo espera! –me baje del auto y me acerque a ella, pero al momento de intentar tomar su mano esta la esquivo- por favor… Hanayo no quiero perderte…-sentía ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían, creo que desde que mis padres fallecieron solo llore en su funeral-

¡No regreses aquí Kousaka, no quiero tener nada que ver con alguien como tú! –los ojos de Hanayo ya no tenían ese hermoso brillo en ellos, ese día supe que ella jamás seria como antes… nuevamente la oscuridad en mi corazón ese muro se volvía a armar-

No te preocupes ya no sabrás nada de mi –me voltee y camine al auto donde Eri solo suspiro observándome- quiero ir a casa –fue lo único que dije mientras mi corazón se hacía pedazos de apoco-

Nunca quise que esto acabara así, es mi culpa por involucrarte en esta vida Honoka, sé que es tarde para decirlo, pero… -Eri apretó un poco el volante- te prometo que pronto acabara todo esto

-solo cerré mis ojos esperando que solo fuese un mal sueño y que Hanayo no me odiaba, lo único que quiero es olvidar todo o de por si desaparecer para siempre-

Nozomi por favor no le digas a nadie sobre esto…–escuche que Eri le hablaba a Nozomi quien solo respondió con un suave "si"-

 **Una semana más tarde**

-que era lo que estaba haciendo con mi vida… me preguntaba cada día al levantare y alistarme para ir a la escuela, era raro, pero ya era una costumbre el asistir a la escuela aunque mi concentración era nula- Kousaka podemos hablar? –solo dirigí mi mirada a la puerta del salón de clases en el cual estaba Umi y Kotori, ambas con una clara preocupación en sus miradas, así que solo me levante de mi lugar y camine en dirección de la azotea donde comenzó un verdadero infierno al sentir el fuerte golpe de Umi en mi cara- todo esto es tu maldita culpa!

Umi-chan detente por favor –podía ver a Kotori afirmar con fuerza a Umi quien estaba enfurecida mirándome- no creo que sea su culpa

-estaba sin entender absolutamente nada, aunque algo dentro de mí lo sabía- podrías decirme que es lo que sucede Sonoda? –limpie mi labio el cual tenía un poco de sangre-

Hanayo se ira a Inglaterra –me quede helada, mi respiración por algunos segundos se detuvo al igual que mi corazón- y sus padres no le dejan ir a la escuela, estoy segura que tú y esos tipos tuvieron algo que ver en todo esto

Kousaka-san? –Kotori se acercó a mí al ver que no respondía nada y me estaba poniendo cada vez más pálida-

Minami-san ella está en casa? –ella solo asintió mientras Umi nos veía fijamente-…yo…no

-no se en que momento corrí lejos de la escuela en una sola dirección- Hanayo! –a lo lejos vi el auto de su padre quien estaba guardando unas maletas y al momento de verme su mirada cargada de odio me detuvo en seco-

Sera mejor que te alejes de mi hija si no quieres que llame a la policía, eres una maldita delincuente y por tu culpa mi hija estuvo a punto de pasar por algo horrible… lárgate si no quieres que ensucie mis manos contigo –ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente- Honoka por favor vete de aquí y déjanos en paz

-podía sentir como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sollozos mientras retrocedía, esto jamás fue lo que quise, nuevamente estaba llorando- … lamento molestar –ese día llegue a casa solo me encerré en mi cuarto llorando todo lo que no llore durante varios años, desahogue todas mis penas hasta quedarme profundamente dormida-

Ya vas ser 2 meses desde que ella se fue y tú no sales de casa –me quede mirando a Eri quien estaba bebiendo un café para luego tomar asiento a mi lado, podía sentir su mirada en mis muñecas- aunque intentes acabar con tu vida las cosas seguirán su curso… aunque sin ti mi vida ya no tendría mucho sentido, eres mi hermana pequeña y siento que si te pierdo yo tampoco seguiré viviendo Honoka –me quede mirando a Eri quien estaba a punto de llorar- por favor sigue viviendo, yo tomare todo tu sufrimiento.. no dejare que nada ni nadie arrebate algo tan preciado de mi lado, tus padres fueron un golpe muy duro, pero tú eres la persona que me hace seguir adelante, aunque tengamos problemas por nuestro estilo de vida –era verdad nuestras familias eran parte de una familia mas gran de Yakuzas pero nuestros padres jamás quisieron que siguiéramos esas vidas-

No sé qué haría sin ti Eri –me abrace fuertemente a ella como si nuestras vidas se fuesen en ese abrazo lleno de calidez, esa noche nos quedamos charlando un largo rato hasta la mañana-

Es hora de que vayas a la escuela, le dije a tus profesores que habías tenido que acompañarme a un viaje de negocios por lo que no preguntaran más –fue lo último que Eri dijo esa mañana después de irse a su trabajo y yo dirigirme a la escuela donde no podía mantener mucho la concentración, podía sentir las miradas de Minami y Sonoda encima de mí-

Kousaka-san podría charlar contigo un rato? –al finalizar la escuela Kotori se había acercado a mí con cautela mientras yo terminaba de guardar mis cosas- es sobre Hanayo-chan –su tono de voz no me agrado para nada-

Solo unos minutos, quiero ir a casa pronto –ella solo asintió, mientras caminábamos a la puerta de la escuela- ¿qué es lo que quieres hablar? –creo que la intimide un poco pero aun así mantenía mi mirada-

¿Qué es lo que realmente sucedió ese día? –sentía un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda lo que no paso para nada desapercibido para ella- por favor Kousaka-san dime que es lo que paso

-apreté con fuerza mis puños mientras me debatía si debía decirle o no- so-solo con una condición, debes prometer que no se lo dirás a Sonoda o podría ponerse peor –ella solo asintió observando para todos lados un poco nerviosa por lo que decidimos ir a un lugar más apartado- hubo un problema ese día… supongo que tú sabes a lo que me refiero ya que los viste unos días antes

-ella me miraba aun sin entender nada- fue por culpa de esos hombres? –solo asentí-

Ellos nos secuestraron eh intentaron violar a Hanayo mientras que a mi me intentaron matar –lo solté de una sin medir en el daño emocional que le podía causar a la chica- pero no lo permití y solo recuerdo haber manchados mis manos con sangre de alguno de ellos –la cara de Kotori era de tranquilidad lo que me desconcertaba un poco- yo… por favor te ruego que no se lo digas a nadie… por favor minami-san –en un momento me puse de pie para luego inclinarme y suplicar para que ella no fuera a decir nada- por mi culpa Hanayo se fue… -nuevamente esa opresión en mi pecho sentía como me comenzaba a faltar el aire de apoco-

Kousaka-san… por favor levántate…-antes de poder levantarme algo cálido y suave me agarro por el cuello y me apretó contra ella, podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de Kotori quien no me soltaba- has pasado por tanto… no puedo negar que estaba enojada al principio porque Hanayo-chan se fue sin dar explicaciones… pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada –lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme ahí siendo fuertemente abrazada por Kotori quien sollozaba-sé que esto puede ser confuso pero tu realmente darías tu vida por ella si lo necesitaba y lo demostraste... sé quién es tu familia al igual que Umi-chan lo sabíamos –me quede sin aliento al escuchar eso, muchas personas desconocían por completo a mi familia pero al parecer esta chica sabe muy bien quien soy-

Minami-san podrías soltarme? –ella me libero después de un rato para poder recuperar un poco de aire- quien eres en realidad? –su sonrisa es realmente extraña-

Deberías saber quién es la siguiente heredera de los Mimani, Kousaka-san –mi mente hizo clic en algún momento y recordé sobre una charla que mantenía Eri por teléfono y en algún momento escuché algo sobre Minami pero pensé que solo era un alcance de nombres o apellidos- No te preocupes Kousaka-san ahora comprendo muy bien que es lo que sucedió ese día

Así que me prometerás que no le dirás a nadie más esto? –solo me asintió para después de un rato despedirse eh irse a su casa mientras yo camine rumbo a la mía fumando un cigarrillo ya que estas porquerías últimamente me relajaban aunque no lo hacía frente a Eri porque seguro me golpearía, desde ese día mi cercanía con esa chica era un secreto para todos en la escuela y sobre todo de Umi, aunque luego se enteró e intento arrancar mi cabeza porque según ella yo no era digna de dirigirle la palabra-

así que después de todos esos largos días sin nadie mi lado decidí solo seguir adelante, hasta que un día vi a una linda chica recién ingresada de primer año, aunque aún tenía el recuerdo de Hanayo en mi corazón y eso me dolía pero cada vez que veía a esa chica en el salón de música mi corazón por algún motivo se tranquilizaba y latía con fuerza, aunque esa chica no sabía siquiera que yo existía hasta que un día me topé con ella en uno de los pasillos y me dijo que no servía para nada –Maki me miraba sorprendida a la vez que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas-

 **Continuara -w- soy tan cabrona xD por favor dejen sus comentarios para que continúe xD y díganme cual quieres que se actualice pronto :3**


	4. Un nuevo comienzo

**Love Live no me pertenece y lo que sigue a continuación es lemon! Si si si al fin lemon XD**

¿Supongo que aun la extrañas? –Maki se quedó mirándome fijamente mientras yo solo comía una papita-

¿Celosa? –ella solo se me quedo mirando- la verdad es que a veces la extraño, pero sé que con alguien como yo ella no podría haber sido feliz, y tú tampoco lo serás –podía ver como ella desviaba la mirada- te metí en problemas el primer día que hablamos, como crees que pueda estar tranquila si la historia se repite? No podría…

Sabes que… cállate de una vez –me calle en ese momento al ver sus ojos que mostraban irritación- Honoka… tu… ¡i-idiota! –a cada momento se acercaba a mí con su puño en alto mientras me hacía retroceder buscando un lugar donde esconderme- no me interesa lo que pueda pasar… maldición no sabes lo que me hiciste sentir cuando me besaste! ¡Idiota! –me tenía agarrada por el cuello de mi blusa no podía evitar su mirada penetrante y furiosa- todos esos idiotas se pueden ir a la mier…- con mi dedo índice la silencie mientras sonreía y ella ponía mala cara-

Maki! esa no es la manera en como una señorita debe expresarse –creo que eso la hizo enojarse aún más- ¡por favor! Te conté lo que sucedió y aun así no entiendes lo que podría pasar, no quiero perderte a ti…. No quiero que suceda nuevamente, Ma…ki -pero no pude seguir hablando ya que sus suaves labios capturaron los míos dejándome imposibilitada de decir alguna cosa coherente, solo correspondí a ese beso que a cada momento subía de intensidad y las manos de Maki ya no estaban en el cuello de mi camisa sino más bien intentando arrancarla con furia al igual que como me besaba y mordía de vez en cuando-

No quiero ninguna maldita excusa Honoka, ahora harás todo lo que yo te diga –su voz ronca y su mirada cargada de deseo me hicieron tragar fuerte, jamás me había sentido así de intimidada por alguien menor pero no puedo negarle nada… mi cuerpo está a su completa disposición- ¿acaso olvidaste que eres mi novia? –esa voz me estaba excitando de sobremanera por lo que ya no me interesaba nada así que rápidamente lleve mis manos a su trasero que por algún motivo me encantaba tocar- no pienso dejarte ir… no quiero que si algún día ella regrese tú te alejes de mi –me decía Maki quien mordía mi cuello marcando su terreno- no sabes cuantas veces pensé en ti… cuando te vi el primer día de clases

Maki tu eres lo más importante … gracias a ti me libere de un gran peso… no sabes cuánto tiempo lleve ese peso sobre mí –nos mirábamos fijamente, con suavidad acaricie su mejilla la cual estaba sonrojada y con un poco de sudor por lo que estábamos haciendo- no fuiste la única que pensaba así –lentamente metí mi mano bajo su playera para luego subir y acariciar uno de sus pechos con lentitud mientras suspiraba suavemente- Maki…

-en un momento Maki estaba sentada en mi cadera mientras me miraba fijamente- así es mejor? –me quede casi sin aliento al ver como se quitaba la playera y el brasier, no podía apartar la mirada me estaba sonrojando y excitando a la vez- Honoka

-con el dolor de mi alma me quede mirando a Maki fijamente- Solo van dos días desde que comenzamos a hablar… crees que sea la hora? –me miro de mala gana y apego su humanidad a mi cuerpo lo que de apoco me hacía perder aún más la compostura- …no poder controlarme si continuas así –mordí con fuerza mi labio hasta hacerlo sangrar un poco-

No quiero que lo hagas idiota –creo que si soy idiota… pero ya no lo aguantaba más, estábamos en su habitación y sus padres no estarán durante un tiempo- ¡maldición Honoka! –antes de que pudiese levantarse la empuje contra la cama quedando encima y luego besarla sin importar nada más que nosotras mientras le quite el resto de ropa -

No podrás detenerme –solo me sonrió y abrazo por el cuello dando rienda suelta a la pasión que un día provoco en mi otra persona… recordar eso me traía malos recuerdos, pero con Maki era diferente ella es agresiva y si quiere algo lo va a obtener-

-después de unas horas de estar haciendo el amor con Maki, esta se durmió profundamente en mi pecho ambas acabamos con marcas por todo el cuerpo… jamás pensé que ella aceptaría todo… me quede mirando mi muñeca unos segundos mientras suspiraba- supongo que lo mejor fue seguir viviendo –murmure suavemente-

Debes seguir viviendo, por mucho que duela -la suave voz de Maki me saco de mis pensamientos mientras observaba esas cicatrices algunas más profundas que otras- Honoka… -con cuidado tomo mis manos y beso cada una de mis cicatrices incluso algunas que estaban más arriba y otras en mi espalda lo que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara… nadie había hecho algo así- de ahora en adelante, estaré contigo a cada momento de mi vida no importa lo que suceda más adelante –sus hermosos ojos violetas me miraban fijamente- no importa si un día esto termina entre nosotras, siempre estaré contigo –podía sentir como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta conteniendo las lágrimas, ella nunca me dijo algo así… nunca lo hizo… solo Eri y ahora Maki han dicho algo así - no llores… solo quiero que seas feliz –en estos momentos solo quiero ser abrazada por Maki quien como si leyera mi mente lo hizo mientras me susurraba palabras cargadas de cariño-

-no sé cuánto rato estuve siendo consolada por Maki quien solo se limitó a acariciar mi cabello y debes en cuando decir algunas palabras reconfortantes- tengo mucho miedo de que un día algo malo pueda suceder y tú te alejes de mi… -me senté en la cama donde me quede observando a Maki quien estaba con una expresión tranquila-

Entonces no te alejes de mí -sin previo aviso paso sus brazos por mi cuello para luego dejarme encima - Honoka yo te amo -mi respiración se había cortado y lo único que escuchaba eran los latidos de mi corazón-

-las palabras no me salían así que solo acorte la distancia que nos separaba para poder besarla siendo correspondida al instante- te amo Maki -ya no negare nada solo me entregare por completo a esta chica, lentamente trace una línea de besos en su cuello bajando lentamente hasta sus pechos donde me dedique a degustar de ellos lentamente, el sonido de sus gemidos era música para mis oídos-

Se gentil -Maki susurraba en mi oído en medio de gemidos, observe sus ojos llenos de lujuria y un poco de temor por lo que venía a continuación… pero un recuerdo se agolpaba a mi mente y me costaba concentrarme- Honoka… ¿porque estas llorando…? -no lo había notado pero algunas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas-

Lo siento, realmente lo siento…es solo que so y feliz -me abrace de su cintura y al momento acaricio mi cabello lo que me daba un poco más de confianza así que nuevamente me acerque a su rostro para volver a besar sus labios con pasión mientras su mano bajaba a mi entrepierna- te amo Maki -lo repetiré hasta el cansancio, mi mano lentamente acaricio su intimidad- estas toda mojada… lamí mis dedos para luego bajar mi mano nuevamente y ahora introducía lentamente un dedo en ella lo que hizo un fuerte gemido de placer sus espasmos y como apretaba mi dedo eran increíble al igual Maki no se quedaba tranquila su mano acaricia mi intimidad imitando mis movimientos, mientras mordía mi cuello con fuerza sabía que me dejaría marcas pero no me importaba yo también me iba a encargar de dejar mis propias marcas en su cuerpo-

Ho-Honoka no te detengas! -con su mano libre arañaba mi espalda a la vez que me daba fuertes mordiscos en el cuello acompañados de besos y lamidas lo que me estaba volviendo loca sus caderas se movían al compás de mi mano, sabía que estaba en su límite por lo que me acomode entre sus piernas dejando que nuestras intimidades se rozaran me sentía en el cielo con un poco de fuerza moví mi cadera siendo seguida por el movimiento de Maki ambas inundando la habitación de gemidos de placer, no sé cuánto estuvimos así hasta caer rendidas en la cama con nuestras respiraciones agitadas y nuestros cuerpos llenos de sudor pero aun así no me importo y solo abrace a Maki quien no tardo en caer profundamente dormida mientras se aferraba a mi pecho, esa a sido la segunda noche que podía conciliar bien el sueño y las pesadillas no atormentaban mi sueño. El primer día fue cuando conocí a Maki-

A pasado un mes desde que eres mi novia oficialmente -Maki sonrió y dejo su lápiz a un lado, era sábado y terminaba su tarea para luego pasar una tarde a mi lado ya que no teníamos mucho tiempo para estar juntas- tus padres me dijeron que hoy querían tener una cena familiar… -observe su expresión- quieren conocer a Eri – era cierto sus padres me había aceptado de buena manera, al parecer ellos sabían quién era yo y aun así no les importo mucho solo su padre un día me hablo en privado y me pidió que cuidara a su hija, yo le prometí que daría mi vida por ella y era verdad por Maki daría mi vida si fuera necesario-

¿Crees que Eri-san tenga tiempo? -solo le reste importancia al parecer la idea le agrado mucho, además que sus negocios han ido muy bien- Honoka ven aquí -me indico a su lado a lo que solo comenzó una batalla de miradas- ven

¿Me crees tu perro? -su mirada me pone como idiota… amo ese violeta por lo que no me pude aguantar y me senté a su lado, en un rápido movimiento me tumbo en el piso para luego sentarse en mi cadera- como es que no me puedo negar a ti? -lentamente se acercó a mi rostro sin apartar su mirada de la mía- te amo…

-ella solo sonrió y me beso suavemente- eso es porque eres mía -nuevamente me beso- y si alguien intenta alejarte de mí -su mirada era como la de un depredador lo que me hizo tragar fuerte- nunca más encontraran su cuerpo -me agarro con fuerza del rostro para besarme para luego meter su lengua en mi boca solo pude corresponder casi quedándome sin aliento-

-luego de regresar a mi casa Eri me estaba esperando un tanto seria lo que me daba un mal presentimiento- Eri estas bien? -ella indico que me sentara a su lado, así que rápidamente hice lo que me pidió- vamos no me mires así… Eri

He estado hablando con las personas de la casa principal -su ceño se frunció levemente, una presión en mi pecho me decía que nada bueno podía ser si venia de la casa principal- Abuela a dicho que para ella ya no somos de utilidad y… que podemos hacer lo que nos venga en gana -Eri me miró fijamente y luego sonrió- Abuela me dijo que te cuidara y que nos ayudara en mi investigación -con fuerza abrace a Eri quien estaba llorando de emoción, la abuela siempre estuvo de nuestro lado aunque algo me tenía intrigada y sentía que debía decirlo-

¿Y el próximo heredero? -Eri solo me sonrió y me mostro unas fotos lo cual me dejo sin aliento… era Kotori-

Minami Kotori acepto ser la nueva heredera, al parecer Abuela y nuestro tío a estado buscando nuevos aliados contra esa tipa -solo recordarla me ponía de malas- al menos resulto ser una buena chica

Es muy buena, ella puede manejarlo -después de un rato de charlar fue la hora de irnos a casa de Maki, pero Eri me tenía una sorpresa más… bueno o era más bien algo para ella- me alegro que aceptes acompañarnos hoy Nozomi -estaba preciosa… recibí un codazo por parte de Eri quien se dio cuenta que le estaba viendo los pechos… y quien no se los miraba si llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco el cual resaltaba todos sus dotes y vaya que dotes. Eri estaba vestida con un pantalón y un saco negro acompañados de una blusa blanca mientras que yo solo llevaba mi ropa casual… este par se creen mis madres; aunque no lo iba a aceptar Nozomi si se ha comportado como una madre… y Eri es como un padre han hecho mis días venideros-

 **Mmm no sé si les va gustar, pero me gustaría leer sus reviews ya que no sé qué es lo que piensan ¬3¬ por fi dejen comentarios**

 **Pd: enserio lamento la demora con los fics pero no me llegan las ideas e3e**

 **Pd 2: VIVA EL HONOMAKI!**

 **Pd 3 : recuerden visitar Kousaka Honoka C**


	5. siempre junto a ti

**Y así es como acaba esta historia :3 lamento mucho la demora, pero no quería acabar este fic jejej**

 **LL no me pertenece**

Entonces Ayase-san, me gustaría conocernos aún mejor -el padre de Maki estaba observando fijamente a Eri quien solo asintió-

Sera un placer señor Nishikino -Eri se había sentado frente al hombre quien sonreía tranquilamente- no dude en hablarme con confianza

Eri me gustaría saber más sobre su familia, Honoka ya nos ha contado un poco -sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda-

¿Usted se refiere a nuestra familia o a "nuestra familia"? -Maki y su madre estaban charlando amenamente con Nozomi quien sonreía amablemente, pero al escuchar a Eri hablar así no pudo esconder muy bien su sorpresa-

Conozco a la familia principal así que no te debes preocupar por eso -la sonrisa del hombre relajo todo el ambiente que segundos antes estaba tenso- me gustaría saber sobre tu familia junto a Honoka

-estaba observando todo desde el gran ventanal- tal como usted puede ver, somos solo 3 chicas… mi hermana Honoka y mi futura esposa Nozomi, llevamos una vida tranquila tal como puede ver, tengo un trabajo estable y prontamente Honoka se unirá como la segunda al mando en la empresa que herede de nuestros padres

Ya veo, sé muy bien que su empresa es de las mejores en importación y exportación en diferentes suministros médicos y nosotros tenemos un hospital -ambos sonrieron y se tomaron las manos, sabía que Eri no se negaría a un trato de este calibre-

Mmm y yo pensé que venían a charlar sobre mi relación con Maki -me senté a un lado de Eri quien paso su brazo por mi cuello apegándome a ella-

Honoka tú ya eres parte de nuestra familia, y no quiero que pienses que solo fue por un trato, te has ganado nuestra confianza y cariño a pulso además has cuidado a mi hija como nadie en este mundo -estaba sin palabras-

¿Entonces puedo pedir la mano de Maki? -su padre asintió y luego su madre quien sonreía amablemente mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija quien estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas-

Felicidades Honoka, ahora todo será para bien en nuestra familia -sentía como las ganas de llorar me estaban invadiendo y peor aun cuando Nozomi me abrazo desde atrás. Ella puede ser solo un año mayor, aun así, siento como si fuese mi madre-

-toda la cena fue tranquila hasta ya altas horas de la mañana cuando Maki decidió ir a dormir tomándome de la mano arrastrándome hasta la habitación a vista de sus padres y de Eri quienes solo nos sonrieron a sabiendas de lo que su hija y yo haríamos- Honoka

-observé detenidamente a Maki quien llevaba una blusa y una pequeña faldita blanca atrayendo toda mi atención- te vez hermosa Maki… me dan ganas de hacer muchas cosas -lamí mis labios acercándome como un león a su presa lamiendo y besando su cuello- te amo

Y yo te amo a ti -ambas apegamos nuestras frentes mirándonos fijamente- eres la primera persona de quien me he enamorado -bese sus labios suavemente- tú has sido la primera en todo en mi vida

Me gustaría ser siempre la única para ti, ahora y para siempre ya que tú eres la única que haces latir mi corazón desenfrenado -ambas sonreímos cuando escuchamos a la madre de Maki tocar el piano, era una suave melodía que resonaba por toda la casa. Lentamente comenzamos a bailar al compás de la música y así estuvimos durante varios minutos hasta que nuestros besos subieron de tono y terminamos besándonos de manera apasionada en su cama no sin antes cerrar con seguro la puerta-

Honoka -sus ojos amatista levemente oscurecidos por el deseo me sonrojaron un poco- siempre estarás a mi lado?

Durante toda mi vida -acaricie con cuidado su mejilla- mi princesa te amo -nos besamos con pasión mientras girábamos en su cama entre jugueteos y besos recordé un regalo que tenía guardado para ella- princesa tengo algo para ti

-sonreí tomando sus manos deposite una pequeña cajita la cual tenía un anillo con un pequeño corazón- es hermoso -bese su mejilla mientras tomaba su mano izquierda y depositaba el anillo en su dedo anular-sé que es muy pronto lo que charlamos con tu padre hace un rato, pero solo quiero estar contigo porque te amo

Aww eres un amor -nos abrazamos y recostamos en su cama quedándonos así hasta quedarnos profundamente dormidas y despertar a la mañana siguiente de buen ánimo y preparar el desayuno para ambas ya que al parecer hubo una emergencia en el hospital y Eri me había dejado un mensaje en el móvil avisándome que ni se me ocurriera regresar a casa ya que estaría ocupada con Nozomi- por cuantos años es que se llevan Nozomi-sempai y Eri-san?

8 años, aunque no lo parecieran, ambas son bastante infantiles algunas veces -después de preparar el desayudo salimos a dar un paseo al parque donde nos sentamos en una banca la cual tiene una bonita vista al lago donde se veía tranquilamente los patos y cisnes nadar- el lunes tienes examen cierto? -tome su mano mientras observaba el lago-

Sí, pero ya estudié y no tengo problemas con eso, además tengo una muy buena profesora -lentamente se acercaba a mí, cerrando sus ojos por lo que acorte las distancias besándonos lentamente-

Agh podrían hacer eso en privado -la voz de Umi nos llamó la atención-

Eres tan inoportuna como siempre Sonoda-san -lentamente pase mi brazo por la cintura de Maki- podrías dejarnos en paz

Vamos Umi-chan no te pongas así -Kotori tomo de la mano a Umi quien se sonrojo y desvió su mirada- además solo son muestras de afecto

Si Umi-chan solo son un par de lesbianas igual a ustedes -en ese momento el mundo se congelo para Kotori, Umi y yo quienes lentamente dirigimos nuestras miradas a la chica quien era acompañada por un chico alto y pelo anaranjado. No podía ser ella… se supone que no regresaría más a Japón. El desprecio en su voz era más que evidente y su mirada de color malva nos observaba fijamente-

Hanayo… -murmure atrayendo la atención de Maki quien hasta ese momento no entendía quien era-

 **PDV Maki**

Honoka vamos -algo muy dentro de mí me decía que debía sacar a Honoka de ese lugar, estaba pálida y su respiración se estaba agitando más de la cuenta-

Ya se van, acaso no piensan saludarme -la voz de esa chica estaba cargada de desprecio y odio- ¿pensé que éramos amigas? -pude ver que Kotori y Umi-sempai estaban tensas en su sitio y tampoco reaccionaban-

Hanayo no piensas presentarme a tus amigas? -observe al chico quien se veía un tanto serio, pero también nos observaba con un poco de desprecio-

Hey podrías dejar de mirarnos así? -me levante observando fijamente a Hanayo quien ni se volteo a mirarme ya que sus ojos estaban puestos en Honoka quien no reaccionaba-

Nishikino lleva a Kousaka lejos de aquí por favor -observe a Kotori-sempai quien estaba seria, por lo que rápidamente tome su mano y la arrastre prácticamente a su casa donde no nos interesó mucho que Eri-san nos regañara, pero al ver a Honoka en ese estado se le quito el enojo rápidamente-

¿Qué es lo que sucedió? -la mayor me observo fijamente y se veía preocupada por lo que le intenté contar lo que más pude y por lo que vi- creo que fue un golpe duro

¿Puedo ir a mi habitación con Maki? -Eri no pudo reclamar esa petición porque al menos sabía que estaría conmigo y no le permitiría hacer nada estúpido. Así que tome su mano y nos dirigimos a su cuarto donde ella simplemente se recostó en su cama-

Honoka quieres hablar sobre eso? -ella solo negó dejándome un espacio en la cama donde me recosté a su lado para abrazarla con fuerza- si tienes ganas de llorar sabes que estoy aquí y jamás te dejare

¿Nunca me dejaras? -ver su mirada así tan rota y llena de dolor me estaba partiendo el alma-

No seas idiota, te prometí que jamás me iría de tu lado -le indique que se recostara boca arriba para así sentarme en su cadera, acercándome a ella- esa noche que me entregue en cuerpo y alma a ti, te prometí que jamás me alejaría y eso lo cumpliré siempre, y más ahora que he visto a la persona que un día estuvo contigo

Jamás pensé que ella regresaría -acaricie su mejilla lo que me atraía a besarla y así lo hice- ella me odia… lo pude ver en sus ojos

No sabría decirlo con exactitud, pero creo que es otra cosa, has visto como ella y el chico nos observaron a todas -ella solo asintió cerrando sus ojos- ¿quieres que me quede hoy? -ella solo asintió-

 **PDV Honoka**

-como a eso de las 2 de la mañana mi móvil comenzó a vibrar indicando que tenía un mensaje que me estremeció… era de Hanayo y quería hablar conmigo, con cuidado me levanté de la cama y me vestí para luego dirigirme al lugar donde Hanayo me había indicado- sabía que vendrías

¿Qué es lo que quieres? -estaba nerviosa pero aun así no lo demostraría y solo me recargue en el árbol donde hablamos por primera vez- pensé que ya no ibas a volver aquí

Ciertamente no volvería aquí, pero Rin quería visitar Japón a como diera lugar -lentamente se acercaba a mi tomando asiento a mi lado recargo su espalda en el árbol-

Pensé que ya no me querías cerca de ti -saqué un cigarrillo el cual encendí intentando calmar un poco mi nervios- ¿así que es lo que quieres? Debo regresar pronto alguien me espera

Pensé que me ibas a extrañar al menos -podía sentir su mirada en mi- acaso no me extrañaste

Durante mucho tiempo te extrañé, incluso mis ganas de vivir estaban en el borde del abismo, hasta que un día cuando ya no pensaba en vivir más, vi a esa chica quien ahora es mi novia a quien amo y te pediré que no me vuelvas a contactar más, por favor -sentí un agarre en mi brazo- Hanayo tu y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar

Aun no -rápidamente se levantó arrinconándome contra el árbol- ¿acaso olvidaste cuando me juraste que siempre estarías a mi lado y que jamás dejarías que nada malo me pasaría? ¿Acaso todo era una maldita mentira? -desvié mi mirada, pero con fuerza tomo mis mejillas para que la observara-

Crees que fue una mentira -observe fijamente a Hanayo quien me miraba un tanto molesta- me entregue por completo a ti, pero que importa después de todo fue mi culpa lo que sucedió ese día. Sabes enserio me tengo que ir, además tu novio no le agradara nada esto -le indique al tipo que estaba de pie cerca de la entrada en nuestra antigua escuela secundaria-

La verdad es que tenía ganas de verte nuevamente… pero tenía miedo -suspire agotada liberándome del agarre de Hanayo quien observo al chico quien se acercaba a nosotras- Rin me ayudo a que viniese a Japón nuevamente para poder charlar contigo nuevamente

Lo siento Hanayo -ella guardo silencio con un poco de desconfianza acaricie su mejilla- eso es lo que quería decirte ese día cuando te marchaste y no regresaste más -tenía unas ganas enormes de llorar, pero no me mostraría débil-

-me abrazo con fuerza intentando calmar el llanto desconsolado y así estuvo un par de minutos- lo siento tanto Honoka… solo pensaba en mí y jamás medí las consecuencias y el daño que te causé

No importa, eso ya paso además era lógico que te marcharas y no quisieras verme… después de todo viste algo horrible y todo por mi culpa -lentamente la aleje limpiando sus lágrimas- ahora de verdad me debo marchar ya que a esta hora Maki debe haber despertado

-ambos asintieron y yo rápidamente me marche de ese lugar corriendo para llegar a casa-

 **PDV Hanayo**

¿Su lado más horrible? -Rin me tomo por la cintura besando mi mejilla-

Emm digamos que acabo con varias personas por defenderme con su vida -sentía como se estremecía- regresemos al hotel, ya que mañana debemos regresar a Inglaterra

Sí que eras una rebelde sin causa Kayo-chin -espero que ahora seas feliz Honoka-

 **PDV Honoka**

Maki -lentamente lamí su mejilla mientras me quitaba la playera- princesa -besé su cuello lentamente-

Hasta que regresas -murmuro mi amada pelirroja quien me abrazo por el cuello sonriendo – ¿cómo te sientes?

Ya me siento mejor princesa -lentamente me acerque a besarla apasionadamente lo cual fue correspondido de inmediato, recostándome para quedar sentada en mi cadera-

¿dónde andabas? -sonreí ante su tono autoritario, con cuidado acaricié su mejilla-

-le quité la playera mientras ella estaba bajando a besar mi abdomen provocándome cosquillas, pero recibí un mordisco en el estómago por reírme- princesa no muerdas jajaja

¿Me dirás dónde estabas? -acaricie su cabello mientras mordía mi labio, al ver como bajaba lentamente hasta mi pantalón donde lo quito rápidamente-

¿Estás segura que quieres saberlo ahora y no mañana? -su mirada curiosa y molesta me provocaron una sonrisa- amor no me muerdas

Habla ahora -lentamente paso su lengua por mi muslo interno para después quitarme la ropa interior-

Hanayo quería hablar conmigo -note como se había tensado- pero antes de que me golpees o me arranques algún pedazo de pierna…-podía ver como sus hermosos ojos violeta brillaban a la luz de la luna de manera amenazante- ella quería disculparse por todo lo ocurrido e igual me disculpe por todo lo que había ocurrido y por todo

Ya veo -mordí mi labio al sentir su lengua muy cerca de mi intimidad- ¿sabe que eres mía? -asentí dejando escapar un leve gemido al sentir su aliento en mi-

Maki no me sigas torturando así… -su mirada penetrante en mi me hizo tragar pesadamente- por favor… princesa…

-mordí mi labio ahogando el gemido al sentir dos dedos dentro de mí y su lengua en mi intimidad, esta noche Maki estaba agresiva ya que algunas veces mordía con cuidado mis piernas y mi intimidad sin poder contener los gemidos los cuales intente acallar mordiendo una almohada, estuvo sin darme descanso hasta llegada la mañana cuando Eri entro a mi habitación llevándose semejante vista de Maki y de mi encima de la cama completamente desnudas, para empeorar Maki me tenía amarrada a la cama mientras ella se divertía con mi cuerpo- lamento interrumpir… -Eri estaba sonrojada y mirándonos fijamente al igual que nosotras quienes la observábamos hasta que algo o mejor dicho alguien nos llamó la atención-

Nozomi-sempai? -ella solo sonrió divertida jalando a Eri fuera de mi habitación, no sin antes sonreírnos de manera perversa- así que Maki-chan es la activa

-desde ese día no podría ver a la cara a Eri quien se rio descaradamente frente a mí y se largó con su novia- sabes… creo que esto me agrada -desvié mi mirada a mi amada pelirroja quien se acercaba a besarme con pasión lo cual solo corresponder-

Amor me podrías soltar, mis brazos están dormidos y tengo que ir al baño -antes de soltarme mordió uno de mis pechos dejando sus colmillos marcados- creo que ya hemos dejado en claro que te pertenezco -sonreí mientras me vestía y luego me dirigía al baño dejando a Maki tranquila para que se vistiese-

Sabes, creo que soy bastante consiente que se aman y que está bien demostrarlo de esa manera -Eri estaba sentada frente a nosotras bebía un café ya su lado Nozomi solo sonreía divertida- pero al menos cierren la puerta con seguro

Vamos Erichi no creo que debas regañarlas, además Honoka-chan se ve feliz siendo sometida por Maki-chan -desvié mi mirada sonrojándome hasta las orejas-

Pensé que serias la dominante -solo me hundí en el sofá-

En qué momento esta charla cambio a solo mi rol en la relación -no sé cómo es que estuvieron toda la tarde burlándose de mí, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz ya que estábamos las cuatro como una familia, riendo y bromeando como una verdadera familia-

Sabes Eri -sonreí mientras íbamos en el auto después de haber ido a dejar a Maki y Nozomi a sus hogares y luego regresar a casa- me gustaría estudiar medicina

Eso es genial Honoka, sabes que tienes mi apoyo en todo -ya que no era tan tarde decidimos ir al cementerio donde visitamos las tumbas de nuestros padres, ya habían pasado unos 8 años desde que no visitaba este lugar, deje un ramo de flores en sus tumbas-

Han sido muchos años desde que no me daba el coraje para visitarlos -Eri acaricio mi cabello indicándome que ya debíamos marcharnos y después de despedirnos apropiadamente nos retiramos a casa donde sentía una gran felicidad, todo está marchando muy bien y seguirá-

Honoka recordé lo que quería comentarte esta mañana -Eri me enseñaba unas fotografías y una carta las cuales eran de la abuela lo cual llamo mi atención- es otra buena noticia

 _Para mi nieta Honoka a quien es un poco idiota pero aun así la quiero desde el fondo de mi corazón. Quisiera que sepas que no vas a tener que preocuparte por Kira Tsubasa ya que nuestros hombres le han encontrado y ahora esta tras las rejas junto a todo su grupo de inútiles y no tendrás que preocuparte más por ello -_ un gran alivio sentí al ver que mi suerte estaba claramente aumentando- _por cierto, nieta, Eri me ha comentado sobre tu novia y aunque deba decir que no apoyo por completo eso, es tu vida y si eres feliz eso me tiene tranquila, se feliz nieta y cuida a Eri_

 _-_ mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar asustando un poco a Eri quien me abrazo fuertemente- al fin podremos vivir como siempre lo hemos querido -acaricio mi cabello sintiendo como las ganas de llorar estaban en mi limite y sin más los deje salir esa noche llore de felicidad siendo abrazada con fuerza, desde ese día mi vida ha sido completamente diferente he podido llevar una vida normal, termine la preparatoria y entre a la universidad donde estudie medicina, actualmente junto al padre de Maki soy la segunda al mando en el hospital Nishikino el cual sería heredado por Maki pero lo rechazo ya que su pasión siempre ha sido ser pianista y eso trajo un poco de problemas, aunque después de un tiempo su padre acepto lo que Maki deseaba, gracias a ella y su madre yo fui elegida como la próxima dueña del hospital Nishikino- así que mañana tienes libre? -sonreí sentada desde el sofá observando a mi amada Maki quien había llegado hace un rato de casa de sus padres. se acercó a besarme mientras sonreía-

En realidad, me tome toda la semana para estar contigo, después de todo mi padre me dijo que ibas a descansar toda la semana y extraño tenerte a mi lado -se sentó a mi lado tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos- además mañana es nuestro aniversario 7

10 años juntas y 7 años siendo mi esposa es algo que jamás creí posible-bese su nariz- te amo Maki, te amo demasiado -sonreí jalándola encima de mi para besarla con pasión-

No me importaría pasar todo el día acostada siendo mimada por ti -bese su mano para luego llevarla en mis brazos a nuestra habitación donde la recosté mientras nos besábamos y nos arrancábamos la ropa con un poco de desesperación terminando en pocos minutos completamente desnudas besándonos abrazadas. Después de 10 años han sucedido muchas cosas, buenas y malas, aunque la mayoría muy buenos, el día que llegue a su casa después de una fuerte nevada a pedir su mano en matrimonio, después de eso termine con un resfrió endemoniado, pero Maki me cuido durante todo ese tiempo- ¿en que piensas amor?

-sonreí acariciando su mejilla- pensaba en todo lo que hemos vivido durante todos estos años y realmente me has hecho la persona más feliz del universo, un día creí que todo acabaría para mí, pero cuando te vi ese primer día en la prepa, supe que no debía dejarte ir y que nadie se acercara, aunque pensaras que yo era una lacra

Cuando te vi que estabas en la azotea ese día, por algún motivo desee poder conocerte… tu mirada me atrajo al instante y no lo aceptaría ese día, pero tú me encantabas, aunque fueses una rebelde -lentamente lamia mi cuello mientras tomaba mi mano entrelazando nuestro dedos-

Te amo -nos besamos una vez más- y amo cada día que pasa, ya que tú has sido la luz de mi vida -ambas nos abrazamos con fuerza volviendo a besarnos y esta vez no detenernos en toda la noche donde como si fuese la primera vez nos entregamos la una a la otra sin estricciones de ningún tipo, nada me detendría de amar a esa mujer. Los recuerdos de mi pasado fueron reemplazados por momentos hermosos junto a Maki y Eri quien junto a Nozomi y su pequeña hija Nico disfrutamos de la vida como la familia que siempre había soñado. Por otra parte, el clan prospero después de que Kotori pasara al mando-

 **FIN…**

 **Debo admitir que me gusto esta historia y aunque tuve problemas ya que el final fue tan cursi XD que casi me da diabetes**

 **Por cierto, el perico de Maki huyo XD porque nadie le daba bola así que se dio a la fuga**

 **:D gracias a todos por leer este fic y por dejar sus comentarios los cuales siempre suben mi ánimo nwn, muchísimas gracias a todos**


	6. Extra!

**Un extra para todos los que tienen su duda sobre que como es que se conocieron Eri y Nozomi**

¿Bien… y tú quién eres? -no podía sacar mi mirada de esa esmeralda que me observaban con temor… después de todo estaba con varios cortes en mi cuerpo y varias manchas de sangre, en mi mano tenía un arma y en la otra un cuchillo- acaso eres parte de ellos?

-ella solo negó completamente aterrada al ver cómo me acercaba a ella mientras guardaba mi cuchillo en su funda y mi arma en mi pantalón- no me hagas daño… por favor -me detuve a unos centímetros observándola detenidamente observándola de pies a cabeza. Su ropa estaba rasgada y tenía claros signos de a ver sido golpeada… espero que no le hayan hecho algo más…- por favor…

No pienso hacerte daño…-pero su mirada de desconfianza aún estaba en sus bellos ojos- por favor confía en mi

Me vas a matar como lo has hecho con ellos… -ciertamente había matado a varias personas por encargo de nuestra familia ya que eran de una banda rival, pero creo que esta chica solo se vio involucrada…-

No voy a asesinarte, no seas cabezota -tome su mano llevándola a mi auto donde ya estaba comenzando a llover- solo quisiera saber que estabas haciendo en ese lugar -le preste mi chaqueta la cual se negó a recibirla- recíbela

No -con un poco de rudeza le puse mi chaqueta recibiendo un golpe en el estómago golpeándome precisamente donde antes recibí un golpe- que quieres hacerme, acaso eres una pervertida

-mientras intentaba respirar normalmente vi que estaba intentando huir por lo que le puse los seguros a las puertas- solo quiero saber quién eres… y que hacías en ese lugar. -dentro de mi sabía que era lo que debía hacer con los testigos… antes lo había hecho sin ningún problema, pero ahora. ahora no sé qué es lo que me sucede- por favor…

Para que, ¿acaso tienes un fetiche con saber el nombre de tus víctimas para después asesinarlas? -realmente esta chica me está poniendo las cosas de manera difícil, de mi pantalón saque el cuchillo el cual deje en los asientos de atrás, mientras esperaba una respuesta-

No quiero tener que matarte… fui enviada a acabar con esos tipos por motivos personales y tú no estabas en mis planes -decidí que mejor nos retiráramos de aquel lugar ya que la policía no tardaría en aparecer, mientras manejaba por la ciudad sin ningún rumbo- y si no me das una respuesta tendré que acabar contigo… y averiguar en la morgue quien eras realmente -de reojo observe como se tensaba- ¿así que ahora vas a hablar?

Esos tipos me atraparon mientras regresaba de la escuela… y si no hubieses aparecido yo ya no estaría aquí… -con fuerza apretaba sus puños desviando su mirada a las luces que pasaban- creo que debo agradecerte por eso -con cuidado acaricie su cabello de paso escuchaba sus sollozos-

¿No hicieron nada más? -ella solo negó limpiando sus lágrimas- podrías llevarme a casa por favor -solo asentí siguiendo sus indicaciones llegamos rápidamente a unos apartamentos, una vez me estacione observe que por algún motivo no quería bajarse-

¿Quieres que te acompañe? -tímidamente asintió, así que la acompañe hasta su apartamento el cual se veía que no había nadie- no hay nadie en casa? -ella negó sacando las llaves de su falda-

Vivo sola desde el año pasado -por algún motivo sentía que algo más estaba ocultando, pero no quería entrometerme más- ¿quieres entrar? -hasta hace una hora aproximadamente no quería ni siquiera verme, ahora me está invitando a pasar- por favor… no me dejes sola, aunque sea solo esta noche

-suspire y entre detrás de ella pidiendo permiso ambas acomodamos nuestros zapatos, me ofreció tomar asiento mientras iba por el botiquín y luego iba a preparar un poco de té- puedo saber al menos tu nombre?

Tojo Nozomi – estaba frente a mí con el botiquín en su mano, sonrojándose un poco cuando extendí mi mano-

Ayase Eri -mi mano fue estrechada con ternura… su suave mano estaba cálida y no podía apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos- un placer conocerte Nozomi

El placer es mío Eri-san -dejo el botiquín a un lado mientras iba a la cocina y servía un poco de té- espero sea de tu agrado… ¿por cierto que edad tienes? -sonreí de manera divertida al ver su sonrojo-

¿Mm y que gano si digo mi edad? -ahora su sonrojo había alcanzado hasta sus orejas, recibiendo nuevamente un golpe en mis costillas con lo que casi derramo mi té- auch, eres un poco agresiva… bien -suspire dejando a un lado mi taza de té- tengo 18 años y supongo que tu no superas los 15

Tengo 13 años -me sorprendió ver que a tan corta edad podía vivir sola…a menos que sus padres sean unos irresponsables. Ahora que lo pienso es un año mayor que Honoka- mañana es mi cumpleaños -murmuro-

Estaba muy bueno -termine de beber el té y ahora me disponía a curar mis heridas, pero la pequeña me observo preocupada- ¿quieres ayudarme? -asintió tomando las cosas necesarias mientras me quitaba la playera, nuevamente se estaba sonrojando, ciertamente tenía varias cortadas en mi cuerpo y uno que otro golpe que ardían un poco-

Entonces comenzare -el cuidado con el que trato todas mis heridas me hacía sentir tan bien… me siento una pervertida por sentir estas cosas con una pequeña como Nozomi- bien hemos terminado -estaba realmente cansada por lo que me recargué en el sofá cerrando mis ojos, pero sabía que la chica me estaba observando fijamente-

Si quieres decir algo, hazlo ahora -recargo su cuerpo en mi hombro- ¿estás segura que no quieres dormir en tu cama?

Sé que es mucho, pero… ¿puedes dormir conmigo? -creo que toda la sangre se agolpo en mi cara al imaginarme un montón de cosas indecentes, pero al observar sus ojos no me pude negar-

… está bien -después de dejar las cosas en su lugar, entramos a una habitación la cual se veía acogedor, aunque para ser una niña no tenía muchas cosas, ni siquiera un oso de felpa- no tengo un futon pero… podemos compartir la cama -creo que me dará algo al corazón-

Creo que la que es una pervertida aquí eres tu… -sonreí divertida al ver como se sonrojaba mientras tomaba su pijama y retiraba al baño, después de un rato regresaba con un pijama de perrito color crema, con la cual se recostó sin mirarme a la cara y dejándome un lugar a su lado así que apagué la luz y me recosté a su lado, pero encima de la cama- descansa Nozomi

Descansa Eri-san -ambas nos quedamos profundamente dormidas hasta la mañana siguiente cuando el sol se asomaba por entre las cortinas, al momento de moverme un peso en mi brazo me hizo voltear y lo que vi me enterneció por completo, Nozomi se había apegado a mi brazo y dormía tranquilamente-

Nozomi me debo ir -lentamente acaricie su mejilla intentado despertarla, pero no estaba resultando- debo irme

No te vayas por favor -sus bellos ojos no me dejaban alejarme… y me aceleraba un poco el corazón-

Porque no puedo negarte nada… -suspire cubriendo con mi antebrazo mis ojos, que es lo que me hizo esta niña…- tienes que darme una excusa que me crea

Estoy viviendo sola y aún sigo traumada de a ver visto como asesinabas a un montón de tipos -sentí un peso en mi cadera lo que me asusto un poco observando a Nozomi quien sonreía de manera inocente-

En lo del trauma tienes un punto, pero te descuento el punto por estar encima de mí a sabiendas que es malo tentar a un adulto -tome sus manos sin dejar de mirarnos fijamente- es peligroso tentar a alguien mayor señorita

Aunque es peor que los adultos caigan en la tentación -esta chica es astuta- anoche estuve pensando en todo lo sucedido y quiero agradecer por a ver salvado mi vida, aunque no allá sido intencional

Lo importante es que estas sana y salva -lentamente acerque una de sus manos a mis labios besándola suavemente mientras la observaba fijamente a los ojos-

No hagas eso… -desvió su mirada un tanto sonrojada- me haces sentir rara…

¿Qué tan rara? -con cuidado rozaba mis labios por sus dedos sin dejar de observarla- ¿estas nerviosa, por lo que pueda pasar? -un leve asentimiento- no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras

Lo sé, pero no entiendo que es lo que me pasa contigo… eres mayor -aunque dijese eso aún estaba encima de mí-

Nozomi -logre atraer su atención- quieres besarme -me senté con ella aun encima de mí por lo que con cuidado pose mis manos en su cintura-

Estás loca, no podemos… mis compañeros de la escuela dicen que eso no es normal -sonreí acercándome a su oído el cual sople suavemente-

Y a quién le importa lo que opinen los demás, debes hacerte cargo por todo lo que estas provocando en mi -mordí suavemente su oreja provocando un suave jadeo- ¿quieres que regrese, algún día? -ella asintió mientras se abrazaba a mi cuello-

¿Prometes que regresaras? -asentí apegándonos un poco más- y puedo quedarme con tu chaqueta?

Es un regalo para que confíes en que regresare a visitarte -sabía que si cometía un error terminaría por condenarme a pasar unos cuantos años en la cárcel- Nozomi tengo algo más para ti -al momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron me acerque a sus labios robándole un beso- feliz cumpleaños

-se abrazó fuertemente a mi cuello sollozando por mi repentino regalo- gracias Eri -después de ese día ambas nos hicimos muy cercanas hasta el día de su cumpleaños 16 cuando le pedí que fuese mi novia…-

Nozomi, ya han sido dos años desde que nos conocemos y ya no aguanto más esto… -estábamos en su departamento específicamente en su habitación mientras le ayudaba a terminar una tarea, durante estos dos años he sido su apoyo moral y también la persona que ha estado más cerca, igual que me preocupo por Honoka quien en estos momentos está pasando por algunos problemas, pero pronto sé que podrá seguir adelante, gracias a Nozomi también he podido saber si se mete en problemas-

Erichi, que es lo que me ibas a decir? -sonreí al ver sus hermosas esmeraldas que me enamoraban cada si más, por lo que lentamente me acerqué acariciando su mejilla-

Te amo Nozomi…-lentamente bese sus labios siendo rápidamente correspondida y halada encima de ella-

-después de unos minutos de estar besándonos aleje un poco observándola fijamente-te amo Erichi… al fin puedo expresar mis sentimientos por ti… -limpie una lagrima que amenazaba con salir- te amo mucho

Quiero estar siempre junto a ti, es por eso que quiero que seas mi novia -lentamente me acerque a su cuello el cual lamí lentamente- y la respuesta debe ser si o si

Sabes que siempre será si -nuevamente nos besamos de manera apasionada entregándonos a la pasión y al amor que sentía por ella-

Entonces si eras una asalta cunas -mire a Honoka quien estaba cruzada de brazos junto a Maki quien se mantenía neutral al asunto-

Hey lo haces sonar como si fuese una violadora y no fue así -intente reclamar, pero antes de poder reclamar algo Nozomi apareció con cuatro tazas de té-

Digamos que Erichi ha mantenido su promesa de jamás a echo nada que pueda hacerme sentir incomoda -amo a Nozomi con todo mi corazón por lo que jamás le haría daño-

Si Nozomi lo dice entonces no tengo nada que decir, además feliz aniversario Eri y Nozomi -es cierto este día era especial después de todo ya llevamos 13 años juntas- por cierto, ¿Nico está dormida? -asentí, Nico era nuestra pequeña a quien decidimos adoptar-

 **Bien hasta aquí nwn/ espero que lo disfruten este extra y muchos saludos a todos los que siempre me siguen**


End file.
